ginga_forcefandomcom-20200214-history
Stage 7 Transcript (Natsuki Chronicles)
Space Elevator is the 7th stage of Natsuki Chronicles, which is a retake of the 7th stage of Ginga Force. Upon completing this level, the player will unlock the "Turning Point" achievement and 50 Gamerscore points. Briefing [Both MSS and RDF logos appear on the screen, blink three times and they fade as they move to the left side of the screen.] [The briefing begins displaying an inside view of the Space Elevator on screen. Emergency alarms are heard.] RDF Navi: We're in a state of emergency. RDF Navi: Two MSS soldiers have gone rogue, and are currently fleeing into a space elevator. displays an outside view of the elevator. RDF Navi: Track them down immediately. RDF Navi: Craft type: Enforcer Codename: Hound 1 far away view of the Elevator is shown on screen Natsuki Sugiura: ...Hound 1? Natsuki Sugiura: ...Wait a minute! Natsuki Sugiura: Navi, tell me what you know about them. RDF Navi: They were assigned at the MSS Central City branch. Their names are Alex Heatburn and Margarette Whitetail. inside view of the Elevator is seen again RDF Navi: They are the ones manning the craft. Natsuki Sugiura: Margarette! But why?! outside and far away views of the elevator are displayed again RDF Navi: You have been granted permission from RDF to use Garm. Embark and get ready for take off. Natsuki Sugiura: (Of all the times to end up manning Garm...) Natsuki Sugiura: ...Roger. to black, briefing ends. Stage Transcript 07 // location: space elevator" appears on screen as Natsuki's Garm is seen running on the elevator wall until it reaches the Enforcer "Hound 1". to black, ending the cutscene and starting the game. Natsuki Sugiura: I finally tracked them down. Natsuki Sugiura: Stop this instant, Hound 1. Natsuki Sugiura: You are committing a major violation of official regulations. Margarette Whitetail: Natsuki?! Alex Heatburn: You know her? Margarette Whitetail: Yeah, I knew her when we were trainees. Natsuki Sugiura: Margarette, why are on earth are you doing this. Margarette Whitetail: The people of Seven Tier are going to became victims, and its all because of Viridian. Margarette Whitetail: We have to stop it from happening! Natsuki Sugiura: (Viridian... He's one of the top brass at Magni Company.) Natsuki Sugiura: (That must mean something is going on there.) Natsuki Sugiura: (Something that would make Margarette go rogue.) Margarette Whitetail: Natsuki, you've got to see where i'm coming from. Natsuki Sugiura: Whatever you reason, going against orders is going against orders. I'm not turning a blind eye. Margarette Whitetail: No matter what? Natsuki Sugiura: No matter what. Stop this right now. Alex Heatburn: Damn, we can't get away from her. Margarette Whitetail: Looks like we'll have to fight this out. Alex Heatburn: You sure? Margarette Whitetail: Not much else we can do right now. Margarette Whitetail: Natsuki, I'm gonna say this again. You've got to see where i'm coming from here. Natsuki Sugiura: (Margarette isn't going to make it out alive at this rate.) Natsuki Sugiura: (I have to stop her...) Natsuki Sugiura: I'm afraid I'm not overlooking this. Margarette Whitetail: Stiff as ever, I see. Natsuki Sugiura: If you won't stop, then I'll make you. Natsuki Sugiura: (Margarette, you have to stop...) Natsuki Sugiura: Gah... Natsuki Sugiura: (I have to stop her, and find out her motive...) Natsuki Sugiura: (There has to be a better way of resolving this...) Natsuki Sugiura: (What on earth happened, Margarette?) Natsuki Sugiura: ... Natsuki Sugiura: (Margarette...) Natsuki Sugiura: You are not going to hold out... Natsuki Sugiura: Margarette, please stop. Margarette Whitetail: You need to understand that i'm not stopping. Natsuki Sugiura: I'll stop you with force if I have to. Margarette Whitetail: Noo! Margarette Whitetail: Why do we have to fight each other like this?! Natsuki Sugiura: (Margarette. I don't want to do this either...) Alex Heatburn: Damn it. I'm going to force our way out of here! Alex Heatburn: Raaaaaaaagh! flashes to white and unfades, revealing Garm falling off the elevator and Hound 1 escaping to space. Natsuki Sugiura: No... Margarette... turns red and fades to white Margarette Whitetail: I'm sorry, Natsuki. Margarette Whitetail: The fate of Seven Tier hangs in the balance. begins to slowly fade from white to black Natsuki Sugiura: Why it did have to come to this? Natsuki Sugiura: Where did I go so wrong? Natsuki Sugiura: Margarette... to black, "To be continued..." appears on screen, the Result screen appears. ends. Category:Natsuki Chronicles (Category) Category:Stage Transcripts Category:Natsuki Chronicles Transcripts